Shadow (Percy Jackson-Throne of Glass-ACOTAR)
by Aelin-Annabeth1682
Summary: Sequel to Darkness: A vast, ancient evil has been awoken and only if the three groups from completely different lands can form an alliance, they will be able to stop it. But you know how Fae are; they're Territorial Bastards. And you know how gods are; they're Hot Headed Idiots. And, well Illyrians are complaining babies with very protective personalities.
1. Chapter 1

Lysandra

I stare at the Fae. He may be one the most beautiful man I've ever seen, excluding Aedion of I look at the others among the group, the girl with the blonde hair is also absolutely stunning, but Aelin was better. Deadlier.

A warm breeze pushes a strand of my brown hair into my face. I push it behind my ear and see the Fae staring at us intently, as if he seaching for something deeply important to him.

His eyes break focus and he visibly finches away, blinking rapidly before glaring behind us with his cold eyes.

course.

"I wouldn't do that Daemati," a low, masculine voice speaks from behind me. I am startled, but do not let it show. I turn to see forrest green eyes staring forward into the man.

My breath hitches.

A smile creepes onto my face.

I am frozen on my feet.

Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius is still alive.

How is that possible?

Rowan looks around at us. "Now, would someone kindly tell me where my wife is," he demands, looking at us dead in the eye.

I feel the whole world slow down at that one question, eating away at our minds. We glance at each other.

This isn't going to end well.


	2. I Swear

Chaol

"Rowan...let's get inside, away from everyone," Lysandra calmly says. Rowan shakes his head.

"No, no she can't be...she is too strong, no one can break her. NO ONE!" He screams. The campers all glance at his direction. We need to move this away from here, away from young eyes. I look at Aedion and he has the same idea.

"Rowan," he says softly, "let's get you inside and we can have a talk. We'll explain everything," Aedion adds.

Rowan is breathing heavily, he slightly nods and proceeds into the big house. We all head in...well except for the strangers and the demigods.

"Now, tell me where she is." Rowan's stare not breaking as he glares at each of us.

I take a deep breath.

"In the forest, in a place where the stars shine at night and the trees guard by day," I say. Rowan's eyes become cold like ice. He lets out a cry of rage and punches a hole through the wall. A strong gust of wind bursts from him, erupting through the camp. My feet give in from beneath me and I tumble to the floor along with Yrene, Dorian and Lysandra. Only Manon and Aedion are left standing, barely. Moments later a voice breaks the silence.

"How?" Rowan's voice comes out rough and broken.

"Well...she sacrificed herself for a girl, and in extent, the whole camp," Yrene says kindly.

Rowan shakes his head.

"No, no not like that. She should of had hundreds of years. Hundreds of years ruling over her beloved Terrasen by my side," tears drip down his face. I have never seen Rowan cry, yet at this moment he looked as vulnerable as a kitten.

He takes a deep breath.

"Tell me the whole story," so we did, or rather Dorian and Lysandra did. I realise that they missed out one part, the endless darkness part. Smart, he is in enough pain.

"That explains it. Aelin...we she burnt down the place, I don't know why, magic has so many mysteries. When she burnt it down and after you buried me, her fire when it reached me, it made me breathe again, it healed me. I opened my eyes to find myself in a city full of big buildings. Eventually I felt a strong tug at the mating bond, as if it was hanging from a thread, and it lead me here."

"But...she can't be gone, if she were then the bond would snap. It just feels distant, as if she is lost but not gone," he continues. I look at the others, "you didn't tell me everything did you?"

"Well, she isn't really dead. But she has been placed into a near death state. Neverending death, torture of being able to watch us get hurt and eventually die, without being there. She is completely alone, but always with us. Maeve's last plan."

"If she isn't dead, we can bring here back." Rowan says hopeful. I don't say anything.

Rowan gets up and walks outside.

"Show me her," he says. I nod and walk into the woods. I follow Manon as she leads us into the quiet clearing, deep into the woods. Her grave is shining udder the sun and two tall trees tower over it protecting her. Rowan walks over and kneels down before taking a knife and slashing his hand.

"I swear to you, Fireheart. No matter where you are, I will find you. I will come for you." He lets the blood flow into the soil above her final resting place. "I swear it upon my life."

Anonymous

I feel an unknown surge of power push through my peaceful kingdom. How dare they trespass. How dare they use the winds at their command.

The terespasser will be punished.


	3. Tomato-Jelly-Fish

_Five days later_

Annabeth

I lift my feet onto the pool table and lie back onto the chair. "So, how were any of you allowed in this camp?" I ask. My grey eyes staring at the other camp leaders and the peculiar group in front of me.

"Well, this border is made to kept out monsters. We are not from this world, and therefore, we are not the kind of monsters this boarder protects you from," Lysandra explains.

"Ok then...how did you get claimed?" Percy questions. I bury my eyebrows in thought, how did they do that?

"Your gods better learn who their kids are. I just prayed to one of them, and she automatically thought I was her son. So I got claimed," Dorian says.

"Of course they did," Thalia mutters.

"Ok, you are here now. And I guess until you find a way to get back, you'll be stuck here," Chiron announces, "that means each of you will participate in normal camp activities. Your first activity is to go make a cabin. Only one."

The man named Rhys grunts.

"We have to share a cabin with these guys," he gestures at the other Fae and humans.

"Yes,"Chiron says sternly.

"Okay, but I want to know what there able to do. I don't want to get killed in the middle of the night," Feyre says.

"Ok, but do that in your own time. Off you go, you don't want to sleep outside tonight," Chiron demands.

Rhys gets up and walks out, his companions follow him closely behind.

Aedion glances at everyone else before standing up and pacing towards the door. His friends smile at us before following him out.

"Well, I am going," Chiron says, and rolls away.

"There going to struggle designing the cabin," I say, after he leaves.

"Yep," Thalia says.

"I want front row!" Travis calls, "this is going to be funny."

"I call dibbs!" Conner yells.

"Shotgun," Travis fires back at his brother.

"Bags," Conners says.

"Umm...TOMATO JELLY FISH!" Travis screams. What the Hades?

"What? What's going on?" Leo says having a panic attack.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," Clarisse says, "its about time you woke up."


	4. Powers

**I'm changing the story to past tense from now on cause it's easier.** **For this story, Amren did not turn into the thing that she is, so she still has her-self inside the body if you know what I mean. :)**

Feyre

I looked around at the crowd that has formed around the area. I was not expecting this when I said I wanted to know whether or not I would be killed by some weird thing during my sleep.

"Ok, we'll do this one by one," Rhys said, taking control like always. "You first," he said pointing at the largest one in the group.

"Rowan is the name," the man replied. He tilted his head to the side and a circle of wind formed in front of him. It slowly speed up to for a mini hurricane. The man then shifted form into a hawk, a white-tailed hawk to be exact.

"Now you," Rowan said, pointing at Rhys once he was back into his Fae body. Rhys smirked and suddenly the area was pitch black. The darkness slowly cleared to show Rhys with his wings out. Then he winnowed over to me an the campers gasped. Rhys smiled at me before folding his wings in.

"Next," my mate spoke. The girl with brown hair stepped forward and before I knew it I was standing in front of a replica of Rhys. Then she changed again to look like me. She then made herself into a winged creature that could be recognised as a dragon. The campers awed at the show of talent.

The girl turned into her normal self. "Your turn," the lady said pointing at Amren.

"Um, no. Sorry but I don't want to kill everyone," she spoke. This responded with confused looks.

"I showed you mine, now it's your turn," she persisted.

"How about I explain the simplest I can . I was kept in this high security prison thing for a few millennium by some ancient dudes, I escaped by binding myself to a Fae body.I'm like some creature from another realm that slipped through into Prythian when it was forming. Only Rhys can set me free from this body cause he knows the spell how to. But that would be catastrophic, you know having a really old thing running around killing everything. There was a reason I was kept in a prison," she said grinning.

"Ok, how about you too?" She compromised, indicating at Azriel and Cassian.

"I'm just a big strong Illyrian, that can siphon a shield and could beat your ass," Cassian said.

"You keep dreaming," The girl with gold eyes and white hair replied.

"I'm-" Azriel started to speak.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Rhys screamed, "Azriel is talking." he continued as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"I'm a Illyrian shadowsinger so I can move in shadows without being seen. Also winnow," he demonstrated by going over to the other side of area and back, "feel and hear things that others can't, like your broken heart," he said pointing at Rowan. Rowan surprisingly growled a little.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood witch that likes to drink blood straight from the flesh," the women with the white hair said.

"Same," Amren replied. The witch flashed her a grin before continuing.

"Iron claws and teeth, and I am faster as well as stronger than your average human. Oh, and I have a friend called Abroxus whose this Wryven that I ride," she said simply.

"My names Morrigan, call me Mor. Also I can winnow and have the power of Truth." I smile at Mor telling her she did a good job.

"Dorian, I have raw magic, so pretty much anything like wind, ice, fire, even shapeshift if I really concentrated," the boy said briefly.

"Yrene, and I use magic to heal people," Yrene said.

"Chaol, I'm nothing but a human solider," he said.

"Aedion, just a demi-fae warrior," he said.

"Feyre," I started, "and I have the power of all seven courts, so I can make bright lights and do dark things. My blood heals people, I can shift when concentrated, fire, ice, wind are all things I can control. Also, I can winnow and am a daemati," I showed each ability as I said them.

"The most powerful Fae I know," Rhys said proudly.

"You've never seen Aelin in action," Rowan said competitively. I was about to ask who that was when Yrene spoke.

"Well now that's over, let's build a cabin," Yrene said. I smiled, she seems so nice and innocent compared to the accompaniment that she keeps with her.


	5. The Night

Rowan

"Stop snoring!" Rhys grumbled to a sleeping Aedion.

"Stop speaking," I replied. Rhys groaned and turned his back to the rest of us. The moons light shined into our small wooden cabin that had two rooms, one for the females and the other for us males.

So far the only one who was able to sleep is Aedion...and it was 3 in the morning.

"Can we wake him up?" Chaol wondered.

"No, let him sleep," Dorian said selflessly.

"Well I am not doing this anymore, see ya," Azriel said before he winnowed away. Well... at least he finally spoke.

The rest of the night was silent except for Aedion's snores. I didn't get to sleep until 5am in the morning, so when I was woken at 6am I was extremely pissed.

Percy

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Wise Girl.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange how both of the other world's have come to camp?" She questioned.

"Well now that you say it, yeah a bit," I replied. Annabeth knitted her eyebrows together trying to think of an explanation.

"Don't think about it too much, get some rest," I told her. She nodded, and cuddled into me. Ever since...that place, we never leave each other's side. I wrapped my arm over her and pulled her close, I am never letting go of her.

\- - - - - - - - - - -line break - - - - - - - - -

The light shown into our cabin and I felt something move above me. I opened my eyes to see Annabeth sleeping on me, straddling my waist. Well this is awkward.

I shake her arm and her stormy eyes fluttered open, she took a moment to recognize where she was and she quickly got off me.

"Sorry," she muttered, her voice thick with sleep. I gave her an assuring smile which she gracefully returned.

"We should probably eat breakfast," Wise Girl said tiredly.

"Yeah," I spoke, but my body did not want to move. Annabeth gets up from the bed and grabs my wrist.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's go," she yanked my wrist and my body flew forward, I felt my body leave the bed and shock run through me as I hit the floor.

"Thanks so much Wise Girl, I really needed that," I sarcastically commented, still laying on the floor. Annabeth chuckled and walked out of my cabin, no doubt going to hers to get changed. Leaving me alone on the floor.

I pushed my body from the ground and got dressed with hast. I marched out towards the Pavilion.

The group of newcomers were all arguing about something to do with sleep at a table that I never knew was there, Chiron probably made it for them. I walk over to the lonely Poseidon table and sat down, the stone cold on my legs.

"As you all know, we have a group of new campers so please welcome them,"Chiron started to announce, "Also, tonight we will have capture the flag on. The team leaders are the people from Prythian and Erilea, who is on the teams depends on who they ally with. Finally, there will be a cabin counselor meeting at 2pm today. Enjoy your feasts everyone."

For some reason have the slightest feeling that today is going to be interesting.


	6. Mean

Annabeth

"You know I love you, right?" I told Percy.

"Yes," he replied, staring at me with his beautiful eyes.

"Good," I said and grinned. The trees seemed to watch as I lifted me leg and kicked Percy where it hurts, only lightly though. But enough to send him to the ground.

"Annabeetthhh," Percy groaned in annoyance and pain.

"Sorry, have to run," I said. My feet jumped over his body and I started to sprint towards the creek. A body stopped in front of me, the border only a few meters away. It was one of the new campers from Prythian.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way," the male told me. I know he is like hundreds of years old and has wings, but he is still male. So I just do what I did to Percy, just a bit quicker.

"What the f*ck," Cassian said shocked. I don't look back at him when I dashed to the finish line. I looked up to see the flag change colour to a stormy grey.

"WE WON!" I screamed so everyone could hear. The horn sounded after, confirming my statement.

"Yes!" Clarisse yelled. Leo scowled at me from the other team.

"How did you get through Percy AND the big guy?" He wondered.

"Well..." I said slightly embarrassed.

"She was mean," Percy said walking slightly weirdly. Leo started to burst out in laughter and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on red team, we have a victory party!" Lysandra yelled.

"Yes!" The other Erilians, Athena, Ares, Nemesis, Nike, Apollo and Aphrodite children screamed in unison.

I smiled and turned to my boyfriend.

"Are you alright?" I asked, trying not to laugh. Percy frowned.

"No," he said.

"You poor child," I said sarcastically.

"I hurt," he complained, earning an eye roll from me.

"Come on, let's go to the campfire. Maybe the Apollo cabin's songs can cheer you up," I said smiling.

"I'd rather go to sleep," Percy said with a groan.

"Go ahead," I told him.

"Goodnight, Wise girl," he said.

"Night, Seaweed Brain," I replied. Percy gave me a short kiss before heading to the cabins. I smiled to myself and walked over to the campfire.

Percy

I still can't believe she did that to me.

The torches lighted my way to the lonely Poseidon cabin. I wish Tyson was here, it's so much more fun when he is.

I sighed and opened to door to the sea green building. I glanced over at my bed and noticed something strange. Fully turning, my eyes spot a piece of white paper.

Two words written on it in neat handwriting.

 _Turn around_

I obeyed the simple command, having barely enough time to see the man standing there.

Barely enough time before my vision turned to darkness.


	7. Missing

Yrene

"Where is he?!" A female voice screamed, bursting into our cabin.

"Where's who?" Lysandra asked.

"Where is Percy?" Annabeth demanded.

"We don't know," Chaol said with a shrug.

"I have been looking for him for three hours and 13 minutes! I tried to IM him, and all I could see was darkness," she told us in fury.

"Are you accusing us of taking him?" Rhys said slightly insulted.

"You're the only ones in this camp who could of, so yeah I am," Annabeth replied.

"We didn't kidnap him," Aedion assured her.

"Well it was either you guys or some god."

"It wasn't us," I told Annabeth.

"Then can gods or goddesses stop screwing with my life!" Annabeth yelled frustrated.

"When did this happen?" A voice spoke from behind the daughter of Athena.

"Mr D?" Annabeth said confused, turning around. He was on a trip out of Camp for a while, I guess he just returned.

"Annabel, why are these people in our camp?" the god of wine asked.

"We allowed them to?" she replied uncertain of the situation.

"I allowed that…monster of a girl to stay, and now I have a full infestation of Illyrian Fae!" Dionysus yelled in rage.

"How do you know we're Illyrian?" Cassian wondered.

"Well for one you have wings and for another I know who you are, Cassian," the god said with disgrace.

"How?" Cassian replied confused. They have never met each other before.

"I got on Athena's bad side one day and she accidently put me in Prythian. After a year I finally escaped, except I ended up in Erilea. So let's just say I am familiar with the Night court and the people who live in it," he explained.

"But, the longest you've ever been away from camp is like two weeks," Annabeth said.

"Time works differently, it was only a day here that had pasted," Mr D told her.

"So… I'm guessing you came during Amarantha's time ruling," Rhys thought.

"Yes, Rhys. I'm happy to see you have moved past warming her bed and watching children die," Mr D stated. Feyre snarled at his comment.

"Why are you here?" Annabeth asked slightly annoyed. Mr D turned towards the girl.

"Because, Amelia. You have been called to Olympus," he told her. I don't get how he remembers Rhys and Cassian's names, but not the names of the people that he literally spends every day with.

"Carlo, Irina. Close your eyes," he said. I'm guessing that meant me so I shut my eyelids and when I opened them, the two intruders were gone.


	8. Gods

Annabeth

My eyelids lifted to reveal a grand room filled with extraordinary architecture that was all too familiar to me. The throne room of the Olympians.

Immediately without thinking I fell to my knees. As if it was an automatic response.

"Rise," a voice rumbles through the room. Unmistakably Zeus's

I do as he said and stood up on my feet. Allowing me to view the full room. Something sparks my attention.

Poseidon's throne was empty.

"Annabeth Chase, you have been called here today to discuss a pressing matter that has befallen us," Zeus continued, "As you are aware of, the hero Perseus Jackson is missing."

I nodded my head unsure of what to say.

"We believe this to be because of an awakening power, one that has not existed in over a millennium. This of course has got a few of us uneasy by not knowing what this could be," my mother spoke.

"May I ask why?" I said as politely as I could.

"Lately my power feels as if it is competing with something, or someone," Zeus answered, "That something or someone is powerful and the disappearance of Perseus whilst this is happening confirms my theories."

"They are _my_ theories," Athena snarled. Zeus waved his hand at her dismissing her words to Athena's dismay.

"As you have probably noticed, Poseidon is not present for this meeting because he is in grief over what this power has done to his son," Demeter explained. I nodded my head.

"To conclude this meeting we will discuss the intruders into our world," Dionysus spoke bitterly.

"They do not seem to pose a threat at the moment, therefore I see no point in threatening or harming them. I say we do the opposite and welcome them, just not too nice because we do not wish for them to overstay their welcome," Athena analyses. The other gods nodded their heads.

"That is all, any more updates on your beloved we shall inform you," Zeus said and snapped his fingers. Glowing light surrounded me and my feet were back on the familiar ground of Camp Half-blood.

It wasn't until I got inside my cabin I broke down in tears.

Percy

Black.

That's the only colour I can see. Have seen for the past hours that I've been trapped.

My breaths are ragged and fearful. No one has spoken to me. It's as if they dumped me in this room and ran away. Well I think it's a room.

My body in slumped against a rough wall. No sound can be heard except my slight movements and my stomach aching for food.

How much longer will I be here?

Who did this?

Is Annabeth safe?

Questions running around in my mind. All waiting to be answered.

"Perseus Jackson," a deep voice called.

Light blasted through the room. I closed my eyes hoping to adjust to the sudden surroundings.

I opened my eye lids and felt my mouth hang open.

My eyes wide in shock.

The man looked back at me with those eyes.

The eyes that told me exactly who and what he was.


	9. Trespasser

Rowan

If one day everything ceased to exist, if everything just disappeared into a void would it feel like this? Like a cavity within my mind, eating away at each thought and action which I undertake. Tearing my soul from my heart, constantly reminding me of what has been lost, of what I could have saved if I just tried harder.

"If you continue to let yourself drown, soon you will never be able to come back up," a young male voice spoke from beside me. My years of training and unbearable grief stopped me from jumping in fright. My head slowly turned to see a young boy that looked no older than 15, but still seemed to have ghosts churning through his dark eyes.

"How would you know?" I ventured, prying into this unusual boy.

"Four years ago...my sister went on a quest...and never came back. It was the first time I felt truly alone. Having her by my side through everything, and then one day she is gone," he whispered, voice slowly drifting away. I stared into his eyes with my broken ones to see his words anything but lies.

The boy placed his pale body next to my own. I tore gaze back to the everlasting sea. The sand that I sat on pressing against my skin.

Sand...beach...Aelin.

The first time I truly made her mine...

The first time she was stripped away from me...

Her blood staining the coarse sand red, dripping from her wounds that _she_ inflicted upon her. Her fragile body forced into that coffin of iron, chained like an animal.

I swore on that day I would find her. Just like I swore now to find her once more.

"I will find her," I spoke to myself, forgetting of the other presence next to me.

"She is here, I can feel it. Although, she may be next to you she is further away than the sun, and just like the sun, there is light. Light that will enable you to do anything as long as you have it, because light means _hope_." The boy stood up from the ground and brushed off the sand on his legs. Letting it fall like the snow in the north, in her home. _Our_ home.

Just as silently as he came, he was gone as if taking the shadows with him. All but the largest one hanging over my head.

Percy 

I stood there frozen like ice, petrified of what was before me. How could this be real? I must be dreaming. I am in my cabin at camp lying next to my beautiful girlfriend and this is all a dream. What else could it be?

 _The present._

My mind seemed to echo to me, saying everything that I did not want to hear.

"You, Perseus, have seemed to be on good terms with the _gods,_ " the vast being spoke, venom in his voice on the last word, "and recently the presence of another in my realm was alerted to myself. I do not have the tolerance for trespassers such as this individual. Do you see my problem?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words were formed. My head nodded in answer making a few strands of my black hair fall into my eyes.

"And do you now see I have taken you from your camp of the spawns of those pseudo beings?"

I thought about what has been said, of how I fitted in the equation. Take me and the gods will care, they will send a quest to find me without doubt. But then what does the 'trespasser' have to do with it? Unless it is that person that is sent on the quest leading them straight to this powerful being who will probably kill that person.

Finding my words I replied, "Why didn't you just take this trespasser and not me?" I asked curiously.

"Why just kill one person, when you can shatter them and then kill them?" was the reply I received.

My mind was trying it's hardest to make sense of his words but it could not. I wish Annabeth was here...no...I wish she never comes anywhere near here.

"Time for you to go back to your new home," it spoke.

My vision is blurred and I closed my eyes.

Only to open and be greeted with the Stygian surroundings once more.


	10. I'm Coming

Annabeth

"We need to search for him," I pleaded with Chiron.

"It's risky," he replied, not giving me an answer.

"I don't care," I replied, not giving up.

"Don't let yourself be blinded by love, child," he responded.

An eerie silence set over the room that we were sitting in. I rested my arms down on the ping pong table and laid my head between them in frustration. All I want to do is find Percy and have him in my arms again.

"What are you talking about?" A voice said walking into the room. I lifted my head up to face Lysandra, prowling into the room like a leopard.

"A search for Percy Jackson," I responded, my voice slightly rough.

"That isn't going to happen," Chiron continued sternly.

"Why not? After all he has done for the camp you won't even let me try to save him like he would do for us without a second thought? I asked.

"It's because of what he has done that I will not let you go. You are one of the smartest people I have met, Annabeth, think about what you are walking into," he said not really explaining his motives.

I pondered trying to work out why he won't let me see the man I love. If Percy was kidnapped inside the borders it means it was not by a monster. Though a demigod would never have been able to take him without a fight that Percy would surely win. That means it would have to be a god or goddess of some sort, but there were no wars starting or happening so it can't be like Hera's plan before.

That means that the person would have other plans which are most likely evil. So all this is most likely a trap considering they captured the camps most favored hero. A trap to lure the rest of us to wherever he is. But, if they could capture him, the best fighter I know, wouldn't they be able to kidnap anyone else they wanted? So that means this person has some sort of plan that involves a group of traveling over the country.

"It's a trap," I concluded and Chiron nodded, "but that will not stop me. Whoever is doing this wants us to come. I don't like to disappoint someone."

"Listen to what you are saying," Chiron tried to reason with me.

"I am," I state, "they expect a small group of around three demigods, right? I will bring a group of highly trained Fae, soldiers and warriors to see how they like this game of theirs being played against the rules."

"My friends and I will join," Lysandra informed me with a nod, her decision confident.

"We will set off at sun rise tomorrow morning," I claimed. Chiron had a scowl on his face but did not try and stop it, knowing that nothing can come between my goals.

"I suggest you talk to Rachel then," he told me. I thought about it for a moment and shook my head.

"I am tired of having to guess a prophecy and see how my fate is determined before the events have happened. I will not listen to a prophecy and see where I end up. I will decide my fate, no one else will," I declared.

A soft sigh escaped Chiron's mouth and I turned around to walk out of the house.

"I would have done the same," Lysandra told me, walking by my side.

"I'll do anything to get him back," I mumbled.

"I know, and that's why I know the others will join you. You have so much love and hope that gives you strength. That strength forms a leader within you, a leader for us to follow," she spoke. I looked into her green eyes to see that she was telling the truth.

"Thank you," I replied softly. She smiled at me before walking away.

I closed my eyes and thought of how I was going to find him or what I was going to do. Though one thing was for sure.

 _I will come for you Percy, just hang on until I arrive._


End file.
